Everybody's Fool
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: Amber's life isn't as perfect as everyone thinks. Bit of a future fic, AU and kinda OOC. Song-fic based on Evanescence's song Everybody's Fool! R&R! It's mostly Amber based but it does have a hint of Amfie and a pinch of Mamber (bleh). Rated K for suicidal thoughts...I don't own HOA or Amber, Alfie or Mick!


**R&R!**

* * *

**Amber's POV**

I sighed and stared at my reflection as my hair and make-up stylists did their jobs. I smiled at them and shield my hurt, they don't see the real me. Why would they? All I do is wear a mask no one can see past. They plastered pounds of make-up onto my face to make me look nineteen instead of twenty-two. Then they covered my long, straight blonde hair with a curly, strawberry-blonde wig. They dressed me in a tight, white silk dress and had me sit on a light pink couch. I didn't look like me. What would I look like in these pictures? Defiantly not perfect.

_Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence. Just what we all need, more lies about a world that __n__ever was and never will be. Have you no shame; don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled._

A tear slipped down my cheek when that commercial comes on; the one with me and the energy drink that doesn't work. I ride in on a motorcycle with long black hair and perfect skin, which made all of the guys around me stare. I flipped the TV off in seconds and turn to the pile of magazines on my bedside table. There I am; my fake self, my lie, perfect with brown hair, green eyes and flawless skin. I ripped the cover and crumpled it up, throwing it to the floor.

_Look here she comes now, bow down and stare in wonder. Oh, how we love you, no flaws when you're pretending._

I wrapped the white, fluffy robe around my body and gazed at myself in the mirror with tired eyes. I looked so old, what happened to me? I gripped the scissors in my hand and sliced my hair messily. The different lengths making me look so much worse, and I don't care anymore. I can't take my eyes off myself, I looked horrible. No wonder no one would use me as their model. My arm lurched forward and my fist hit the glass, shattering. Tears spilled from my grey eyes when I saw the blood. I quickly covered it with a towel to stop the bleeding. Why am I doing this?

_But now I know, she never was and never will be. You don't know how you've betrayed me and somehow you've got everybody fooled._

I looked out at the city, a bandage on my right hand and my hair poorly cut. I saw the billboard across the street for the perfume I was modeling for; red hair and blue eyes, a silk dress and perfect body. Lies; the name of the perfume, fit everything. That's what my life is, one big lie. Why can't anyone see the real me?

_Without the mask, where will you hide? I can't find yourself, lost in your lie._

I thought about jumping. But I can't do that. I'm not suicidal. I have very few things to live for but I don't want to die yet. I ran down to my room and dialed my manager. No. That was his answer. I couldn't get out of my contract for seven more years. It's not possible. Maybe I should die. A knock on the hotel door snapped me out of my crying. I wiped my eyes hurriedly and put my hair in a low ponytail. Opening the door my boyfriend Mick stepped in and kissed my cheek with a 'hey, babes'. He's blonde, muscular and he's perfect—unlike me. He stays and tells me about his recent football game. He doesn't seem to notice my hair, my eyes, or my bandage—anything. He never notices. He doesn't even know me, he doesn't care—he does it for publicity. I shook my head and tell him to get out. I don't want him here and I don't want him to lie to me.

_I know the truth now, I know who you are and I don't love you anymore.__ I__t never was and never will be. You don't know how you've betrayed me, and somehow you've got everybody fooled._

Mick didn't even try to stop me from breaking up with him. He just ran straight to the girl he's been seeing behind my back. Why did I ever date him? I let my hair down and sat down at the window, watching the sunset. The sun is big, bright and beautiful—unlike me. What did I do? Why is my life like this? Another knock on the door and I don't even bother to fix myself up. There he is—Alfie. He's the only boy that has ever tried to convince me I'm pretty. He's tall, skinny and dark-skinned with brown eyes I get lost in.

_It never was and never will be. You're not real and you can't save me, and somehow now you're everybody's foo__l._

"You're so beautiful," he said honestly after looking me over.

I smiled through my tears and he grinned back.

I have something to live for.

* * *

**I love that song so much! I hope y'all liked it! REVIEW! And let me know!**

**I've got a new poll up!**

**"Therefore, since we are surrounded by so great a cloud of witness, let us also lay aside every weight, and sin which clings so closely, and let us run with endurance the race that is set before us, looking to Jesus, the founder and perfector of our faith, who for the joy that was set before him endured the cross, despising the shame, and is seated at the right hand of the throne of God." -Hebrews 12:1-2**

**Wow. God loves commas... :D**

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
